There are a variety of mounting devices and methods of using mounting devices in the art of manufacturing aircraft. Some of these mounting devices when installed in aircraft wings cause imperfections on the surface of the aircraft wing which can increase undesirable turbulent flow and drag over the wing. In addition, some of the mounting devices used in the art do not contribute enough stiffness and strength to aircraft wings and fuselage. Further, some of the mounting devices do not adequately secure structures within aircraft. A mounting device, and method for its use, is needed which may solve one or more problems in one or more of the existing mounting devices used in aircraft.